


Nana triste

by Dianah_11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11
Summary: Vincent y Diedrich merecen un final feliz o, aunque sea, un final.
Relationships: Diedrich & Vincent Phantomhive, Diedrich/Vincent Phantomhive, Diedrich/Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nana triste

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra contará únicamente con drabbles e historias cortas de Vincent y Diedrich como pareja. Estos relatos podrán suscitarse dentro del universo de Kuroshitsuji y también en algún universo alterno (AU).
> 
> Espero que disfruten estos relatos creados por mi.
> 
> Cabe aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, así que todo el crédito a la talentosa mangaka Yana Toboso.

**Lo que un caballero debe hacer**

* * *

**1**

Describir lo que sentía mientras lo veía prepararse para entregarse en matrimonio le causaba mucha confusión. Se veía tan atractivo y viril, como todo un caballero inglés, ahora entendía porque era tan popular entre las damas y admirado por los caballeros.

—¿En serio vas a hacerlo, Phantomhive? — preguntó con la voz más seria que podía darle.

—No seas tan frío... Llámame por mi nombre, no importa si esta es la única ocasión. 

Diedrich lo miró con ternura, no obstante, se negó a caer en aquellas artimañas del conde.

—Sabes que no lo haré, aunque esa sea tu última petición.

—¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?

—No es orgullo, Phantomhive. Llamarte por tu nombre es aceptar que tengo una relación estrecha contigo.

Phantomhive soltó un profundo suspiro. Ya estaba cansado de esas conversaciones donde el lord lo negaba todo. 

—¿Nunca lo aceptaras?

El alemán negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá y clavaba la mirada en el piso.

—Esto no es correcto, Phantomhive. Ambos somos hombres y tú estás a punto de casarte con una joven preciosa, probablemente tengas hijos y seas feliz con tu familia. Con el tiempo me convertiré en un compañero y no volverán a presentarse escenas incomodas. 

—Siempre serás mi fiel perro alemán.

—Si así quieres verlo, adelante —respondió sin ganas. Comenzaba a hartarse de la situación absurda en la que se encontraba, quería regresar lo más rápido posible a su país y tratar de olvidar al sujeto tan persuasivo que tenía frente a él—. Sólo olvida lo que ha pasado entre nosotros...

Vincent se arrodilló frente al alemán y lo tomó del mentón mientras lo obligaba a mirarle fijamente. Diedrich trataba de guardar la calma, contemplaba en silencio aquellos ojos color avellana que le miraban con amenaza, podía sentir como le cortaban la cara con la elegancia y brutalidad característica de su dueño.

—Diedrich..., has sido mi perro guardián y mi amigo... —dijo con tono severo—. Como tu amigo y amante te diré una sola cosa: acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. 

El alemán se quedó totalmente paralizado, la presión que Phantomhive ejercía en su mentón cada vez era mayor.

—Estaba ebrio...

—¿Siempre estuviste ebrio?

Vincent soltó a Diedrich y apoyó su cabeza en sus muslos.

—¿La amas? —cuestionó con dolor mientras lo observaba.

—¿A quién? —respondió con ingenuidad.

—A Rachel...

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

—¿La amas? —insistió. Necesitaba con urgencia una respuesta para lograr entender qué sucedía en realidad entre ellos. 

—La aprecio dado que será mi esposa, pero no hay amor...

La habitación se quedó en silencio, cualquier sonido habría sido una ofensa para los amantes rotos que permanecían ahí. Ninguno de los jóvenes sabía qué decir, maldito había sido el día que Diedrich besó por primera vez a Phantomhive en la escuela pública. Eran unos críos, se detestaban, sin embargo, había una especie de conexión que los hacía inseparables. ¿Hilo rojo del destino? No, eso era demasiado absurdo y ambos eran hombres, ¿qué dios permitiría tal aberración?

—Los griegos... —dijo Vincent como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Ellos no veían esto como algo malo. Es normal, amar a alguien es completamente normal, cariño... —susurró mientras tomaba la gran mano de Diedrich y entrelazaba sus dedos—. No debemos avergonzarnos por lo que somos y por nuestro amor.

—Dices eso y te casarás hoy.

—Pídeme que huya contigo y lo haré sin dudar. Soy tuyo... —juró mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos.

—Phantomhive, eso es estúpido... —reprendió—. Eres el perro de la reina...

—Rechazaría el derecho al paraíso si eso implica besarte otra vez.

Con su mano libre el de mirar esmeralda acarició la melena de Phantomhive... ¿Ahora quién era el perrito faldero en busca de amor?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Phantomhive?

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí...

Una sonrisa dulce apareció en el amargo rostro del alemán al escuchar las palabras del inglés. Sabía a la perfección que Phantomhive era un romántico sin remedio.

—Vincent...

—Amo Vincent —la voz de Tanaka interrumpió la frase de Diedrich. El mencionado se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta arregló rápidamente su cabello y ropa.

—Entra, Tanaka.

El mayordomo hizo lo pedido y se vio sorprendido al ver los ojos marchitos de su amo. Rápidamente supo qué sucedía al ver a Diedrich sentado en el sofá, este tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa de café que había frente a él.

—Ya es hora de partir, amo. Debemos encontrarnos en la iglesia cuánto antes... —avisó en un susurro.

A pesar de ser un viejo comprendía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era alejarse de la persona que amas por el hecho de ser algo prohibido.

—¿El carruaje ya está listo?

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto, en un momento salimos. Puedes retirarte.

Y así como llegó el mayordomo, se fue. Nuevamente se encontraban solos, eran dos amantes completamente rotos que debían tomar una decisión lo más rápido posible sino se perderían para siempre.

—Es hora de ir a tu boda, Phantomhive —ordenó el alemán mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba a la puerta.

—Huyamos... —insistió, tratando en vano cambiar la decisión de su amante.

—No es de un caballero huir.

La expresión de Phantomhive se volvió amarga.

—Lo hago por ti —prometió Diedrich mientras lo tomaba de las manos—. Debes casarte...

—Tan frío como siempre.

—Créeme que esta decisión no la estoy tomando con frialdad. Tengo el corazón destrozado. Me duele imaginarte en los brazos de alguien más... Odio saber que no serás mío nunca más, pero tú y yo tenemos diferentes visiones de la vida. Estás haciendo todo lo que un caballero debería hacer... Eres un conde y formarás una familia, tu legado prevalecerá...

—No te estoy entendiendo.

—Vincent, perdería todas mis riquezas y viviría sólo de tu cariño, sin embargo, soy consciente que tu posición es diferente a la mía, por eso te dejo libre.

—Dijiste mi nombre...

—Me sorprende que de todo lo que te dije eso haya sido lo único que escuchaste.

—Tus palabras han llegado hasta lo más profundo de mi ser... Sin embargo, el escucharte decir mi nombre me llena de alegría, es como escuchar salir de tus labios un cálido "Te amo".

—¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto, Diedrich...

—Vincent... Te amo.

Las blancas mejillas del mencionado se pintaron de un carmesí intenso, sentía cómo todo su cuerpo ardía en una llamarada de felicidad y tristeza. ¿Por qué había aceptado sus sentimientos hasta ese fatídico momento?

—Juro amarte a ti y solamente a ti por el resto de mi vida, Diedrich.

—Y yo prometo servirte para siempre...

Ambos se concedieron una larga y amorosa sonrisa. Diedrich soltó la mano del conde y lo vio salir de la habitación.

—Estamos destinados a ser infelices, Phantomhive —dijo sin ser consciente de sus palabras. Sabía de sobra que no existía la felicidad y mucho menos para dos desgraciados como Phantomhive y él. 


End file.
